


Fae Life Away

by darkone



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, M/M, Stanley Cup, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/pseuds/darkone
Summary: A fae wants to give Jake his ultimate dream: a team dynasty and numerous Stanley Cups. The catch? No Yanni. How will Jake choose?





	Fae Life Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).



> A holiday treat for mishey! ♥

They were _finally_ back from their West coast trip, so Jake was at Publix because he needed to restock his fridge. He was just getting out of his truck when noticed an old woman struggling with her grocery bags. He walked over to help her. 

“Oh! Thank you, young man.” The woman smiled at Jake. “You didn’t need to go out of your way.”

“It’s no problem at all.” Jake grabbed a few of her bags, letting her lead the way. 

“Such a kind gesture deserves a reward,” she said. 

“Oh, no. That isn’t necessary,” Jake shook his head. 

“Of course it is,” She opened her palm revealing teal powder.

“What’s-” The woman blew the powder into Jake’s face. “W-what was that…” Jake stopped when he realized he was standing on the ice, the crowd around him cheering loudly, and the Cup coming his way. “...about?” 

“We did it!” Slater yelled. Jake was suddenly caught up on the moment, happily accepting the Cup from Slater and lifting it over his head with a victory cry. He kissed the silver, thinking about the place where his name would be carved forever. Jake turned around to hand the Cup to...to…

He frowned.

Jake expected someone there but he couldn’t quite place who it needed to be. Jake closed his eyes and shook his head, in an attempt to clear it. When he blinked them back open, Slater was handing him the Cup again.

“We did it!”

The same thing happened over and over, Slater handing him the Cup and Jake celebrating but every time he handed the Cup to the Ceddy, JT, and even Misha...something felt off.

Something, no, _someone_ was missing and Jake couldn’t help but feel empty. Just as he was about to hand the Cup to JT for the fifth time, he sneezed and found himself standing in the parking lot as if no time passed at all.

“What did you think?” She asked. Jake stared at her with wide eyes watching the old woman he helped carry groceries turn into a beautiful, young woman right in front of him. 

“W-what are you?!” Jake stammered.

“What do you think I am?” She smiled.

Jake furrowed his brow; he only knew of one creature that gave rewards to humans for helping them. Jake leaned in closer to her.

“You’re a fae.” Jake whispered. 

“Smart boy.” She said happily. “Do you like what I showed you? Your team becoming a dynasty and you winning numerous Stanley Cups during your tenure?” 

“I find that reward to be a little much for helping carry your groceries,” He smirked.

“We fae like to reward humans who help us, that’s all.” She shrugged. “Plus, it’s my discretion to decide how generous I can be.” 

“There’s always a catch though.” Jake looked to her. He heard when people help fae they are given a reward but there’s always something the person has to give up.

“Well, yes. A reward of that size would require a hefty concession,” The fae sighed. 

“What would this concession be, then?” Jake asked. “What you showed me seemed _almost_ perfect...but something was wrong.” 

“What exactly was wrong?” She cocked her head. 

“Someone was missing,” Jake frowned when he finally realized who it was. “Yanni was missing.”

“I knew you’d realize once you were back to reality.” The fae giggled.

“If I accept this gift Yanni won’t be on the team?” Jake turned to her.

“You’ll never actually know Yanni. His career will fizzle out in San Jose and so you’ll never meet.” She explained. 

Jake froze. He never in his wildest dreams could imagine his life without Yanni and he just saw what could be and as amazing as it seemed, a future without Yanni was out of the question. 

“No.” He shook his head furiously. “I’m not accepting.”

“Are you sure?” She leaned in. “I know it’s your dream to win a Stanley Cup and you would have so many! A dynasty!” 

“None of that matters without Yanni,” Jake shook his head, some of the teal powder falling out of his hair. 

“You’re willing to give up your dream for your teammate?” 

“He’s more than that.” Jake replied. As it stood, yes, they were only just teammates. Jake wanted so much more but never worked up the nerve to do anything about it. Yanni was so sweet and kind but so full of fire and passion too. 

“Your heart is set, hmm?” The fae smiled at Jake. 

“I only want that future with Yanni by my side.” 

“Very well,” The fae brushed Jake’s shoulder off. “You’re a good person, Jake. You deserve your dream and _more_.” 

Jake blushed and looked away, rubbing his neck. “I-I don’t know abou-” He stopped when he turned back and the fae was gone, leaving Jake standing there alone with the groceries.

“Did you even _need_ groceries?” Jake asked no one. He picked up the bags and looked inside, surprised when they contained the items he had come to buy. Jake couldn’t help but laugh; he didn’t need to go shopping after all. Jake headed back home, dropped off his groceries, and promptly left again. He needed to take care of one more thing.

~~~

Jake knocked on the door loudly, impatiently waiting for it to open. 

“Oh, hi Jake!” Yanni beamed at him.

“H-hey, Yanni,” Jake’s heart raced every time he heard Yanni’s voice. 

“What brings you over? Yanni held the door open for Jake. 

“I, well, um…” Jake was starting to lose his nerve. He jumped when Yanni placed a gentle hand on him.

“You can tell me anything, you know that.” Yanni smiled that sweet lopsided smile that made Jake melt. 

“I don’t have much to say but…” Jake lowered his voice, cupping Yanni’s face and kissing him. 

“Finally.” Yanni muttered. Jake smiled against Yanni’s lips.

“Shut up.” He laughed.

“Make me.” 

Jake, never one to turn down a challenge, pushed Yanni up against the wall. He loved the way Yanni moaned into his mouth, the way he pulled their hips together...and Jake could feel how turned on Yanni was already. 

“C’mon.” Jake tore himself away, grabbing Yanni’s hand and heading towards the bedroom. 

“One more door or we’ll end up in my bathroom.” Yanni stopped Jake from opening the door. 

“I wouldn’t mind soaping you up though,” Jake quipped.

“Oh.” Yanni gasped. “We can do that after.” 

Yanni led Jake to the correct door. Jake watched Yanni throw himself down onto his bed and beckon Jake over with a smirk. Jake happily obliged climbing up and tackling Yanni down into the sheets. Jake kissed up and down Yanni’s jaw, biting at it just draw those noises out of Yanni again. 

Yanni pushed on Jake’s chest making Jake pull back with a confused look on his face.

“I think we should take off our clothes,” Yanni suggested, playing with Jake’s shirt collar. Jake snorted but happily obliged and pulled his shirt off. “You are so _broad_.” Yanni’s hands ran over Jake’s chest and to his shoulders.

“You’re not doing a good job of shutting up,” Jake teased.

“You’re not doing a good job of making me,” Yanni returned, dipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt to reveal just a bit of skin.

“Jerk.” Jake muttered, pulling Yanni’s shirt up and throwing it behind him. 

Jake could never get over just how perfect Yanni’s body was, it was so strong and wide and Jake was pretty sure he’d get lost in thought over it for hours, given the chance. Now, it was right in front of him begging to be touched. 

“I see you’re wearing your own pants,” Yanni fumbled with the button on Jake’s jeans.

“Seeing as I bought these, I hope so,” Jake laughed pretty hard. 

“That’s not what I meant to say,” Yanni turned red but laughed too. Jake pressed a few kisses to the side of Yanni’s mouth. He loved when Yanni’s English got away from him like that. Jake removed the rest of their clothing, stopping to admire the view.

“I’m so happy you’re in my life,” Jake sighed, pressing himself against Yanni and claiming his lips hungrily. Jake felt Yanni’s fingers travel along the dips and curves of his back, goosebumps following in their wake. Jake’s played in Yanni’s curls, tightening around them whenever Yanni’s hips would buck up into his own. 

“Jake, _please_.” 

Jake groaned, getting a hand between them. It felt so good to have Yanni in his hand, stroking them both together. Jake could tell Yanni was already so close. 

“If I had known you wanted me this bad I would have made a move a long time ago,” Jake said between kisses.

“Shut-oooh,” Yanni moaned, his pleasure shaking through him. Jake worked Yanni through his orgasm until Yanni was begging him to stop. 

“Guess I made you shut up, huh?” Jake nuzzled Yanni. 

Yanni returned the nuzzle but grabbed onto Jake and flipped them around so he was over Jake. 

“My turn.” Yanni purred. He pushed back against Jake’s erection. Jake grabbed Yanni’s hips, adding just the perfect amount of resistance to Yanni’s ass rubbing up against his dick. “I’ve _always_ wanted to do this with you.” 

Yanni reached over into his night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

“A-always?” Jake swallowed so hard that his throat clicked..

“Oh, yes.” He leaned down to kiss Jake. “I’ve thought about us doing this _everywhere_. Here.” Kiss. “Hot tub.” Kiss. “Locker room.” Kiss. “Balcony...I could go on.” 

“Maybe we should just start working on that list, then,” Jake purred.

Yanni pulled back, absolutely beaming down at Jake. He popped open the cap of the lube and held it out. “Care to help?” 

Jake’s eyebrow twitched in anticipation, he held his fingers out letting Yanni coat his fingers. Jake ran the lube between his fingers and reached around to squeeze Yanni’s ass before carefully inserting a finger. Yanni pushed back against Jake, moaning when Jake added another. 

“Shit.” Yanni rocked back and forth and he was hard again in no time. “More, _please_.” 

Jake obliged and added a third finger, watching Yanni’s body tighten at the action. Yanni grabbed Jake’s wrist, tugging lightly and Jake removed them.

“Too much?” Jake smirked.

“While your fingers are amazing,” Yanni breathed heavily, sweat beading on his forehead, “I can’t wait to feel _this_ inside me.” He reached back and stroked Jake slowly. 

Jake groaned, feeling his dick throb in Yanni’s hand. Yanni reached for the condom and rolled it on carefully then added more lube. Jake helped guide Yanni onto himself slowly.

“Easy.” Jake responded when Yanni let out a small hiss.

“I know.” Yanni paused to collect himself. “It’s just..bigger than I anticipated.” He let out a puff of laughter. They looked at each other and smiled before continuing on. It took every ounce of self control Jake had to not thrust up into Yanni once he was fully seated. 

“ _Fuck_ , Yanni.” Jake squeezed Yanni’s hips, running his thumbs over his pelvic bone. 

“That’s the plan,” Yanni fell forward, his arms on either side of Jake’s head, their noses just touching; sharing heaving breaths. 

Jake started to say something but the words died in his mouth when Yanni moved. His fingers dove into Jake’s hair, gripping tightly while he rode Jake. Slowly at first but he picked up speed quickly. Jake dug his nails into the taut muscle of Yanni’s ass. Yanni yelped in surprise and slammed down onto Jake. 

“I don’t think I can...hold..on..” Yanni pushed their sweaty brows together, his movements becoming more erratic the closer he came to the edge. 

“Let go, babe.” Jake bit at Yanni’s lips. “J-just let go.” 

Yanni grabbed the headboard and arched his back, shuddering as he came when Jake suddenly thrust his hips up. Yanni muttered a few words in French, making Jake’s blood run hot and he finally succumbed to his own pleasure. 

Yanni collapsed on top of Jake, breathing heavily into Jake’s neck. Jake ran his fingers through the light sheen on sweat on Yanni’s back and nuzzling into his hair. 

They were silent for a few minutes, trying to regain their composure. Jake would have been completely content with just staying like this until they fell asleep. He groaned when Yanni started to move.

“Don’t leave.” Jake whined.

“Come on,” Yanni pulled Jake out of bed and towards the bathroom to clean up. They rushed through it and Jake pulled Yanni into bed with him and cuddled up to him. Yanni fit perfectly between Jake’s arms. 

Yanni fell asleep almost immediately and Jake just took the time to admire his sweet face. He stopped when he heard a pop behind him. He turned and smiled.

“You know, you need to stop coming and going like that.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” The fae shrugged.

“What brings you by?” Jake asked.

“You made the right decision, Jake.” 

“I know.” Jake gently ran his hand through Yanni’s curls, smiling when Yanni mumbled in his sleep. 

“Just so you know, _that_ future will happen regardless.” 

“What?” Jake made a face. 

“The future I showed you will, in fact, be reality,” she chuckled. “But with Yanni by your side.”

“Now you’re just confusing me.”

“Oh, you know how we fae like to have a little fun,” she waved her hand dismissively. 

“I wouldn’t call that _fun_.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, we tease! We like to find out people’s true characters when we offer them their dreams.” She smirked. 

“I have everything I need right here.” Jake looked down at Yanni again, playing with a stray curl. “The rest is just bonus.” He laughed, turning to look at the fae again not surprised that she disappeared. 

Jake sighed happily, pulling Yanni closer to him and settling down to sleep.


End file.
